Vehicles
The following is a list of land and air vehicles that are available in the setting. Check the Ammunition and Weapons lists for more information. Land Vehicles Civilian Vehicles Astrobike The Astrobike was made for users who like to move quickly, have high maneuverability and of course still be able to survive crashing. Unfortunately the bike was also designed for freedom and thus the latter point was rather moot. The vehicle features a wind-shield and foot holds to keep a rider on the bike. It is not very well made to driving over anything other than city streets however its high fuel efficiency makes it a favorite for travelers who are willing to pay extra money to modify the bike for better off road capability. This bike is, by technicality, a hovercraft as it does not touch the road with any surface and uses an anti-gravity drive to maintain its movement. Falcon The Falcon model vehicle was made, surprisingly, by Madonna Incorporated rather than a typical car manufacturer. The vehicle was made exceptionally light and made use of crumple zones, numerous airbags, a very durable but expensive frame and many other safety features to pass regulations in order to enter the market. The Falcon was highly successful and came in the form of an extremely fuel efficient vehicle that, while easily broken, was extremely affordable across most star systems and, because of its exceptionally low mass, was easy to transport across the void of space even without most star systems having factories for the vehicle readily available. Prestige Often sought by the civilian market for its relatively high fuel efficiency and comfort, the Prestige model was made by Motion Incorporated to provide a relatively cheap but reliable method of transportation to serve persons across all planets rather than producing a car to be sold on a single planet or a collection of similar planets. The vehicle is hermetically sealed to provide atmosphere for those living on barren worlds and has ample trunk capacity with a commonly used fuel that is both reliable and cheap on most worlds. The vehicle is marketed with caution and although it sells well across most worlds, extremely hot worlds cannot make use of it for the car’s tendency to retain a lot of engine heat while running. Light Armour Jackal Originally built for the purpose of rescue efforts collapsed buildings and mine shafts, the Jackal got it's name from keen senses and ability to adapt to all environment hazards. Mass produced and disposable this edition was quickly realized after it saw use in combat as a supply vessel during attempted rebellions and terrorist acts. Keeping to a similar style of the Jackal-01 the design was light and disposable, able to be left behind and scuttled easily with Alliance weaponry. Equipped with heavy infantry weaponry and spare ammo for the squad it is assigned to, the Jackal also boasts a powerful wench and the structure to support it, allowing it to lower or raise wounded soldiers and gear from high elevations. Seeing it's primary action as a room to room sweeper and bait. The armour was thickened on each side into a composite of materials rather then steel plates. Keeping a low weight and easy production of the very armour. This let it take shots from the side and allow it to survive to turn and return fire. The primary weapon was locked to a sixty degree forward facing arc, to avoid any possibility of remote hack from the enemy turning it on unsuspecting infantry that trail behind it. The sensors it came with connected to the Operator's HUD, typically a pilot outside of building in communication with the team inside. The sensors are thermal imaging, Low light Imaging, Electromotive force detectors, Audio sensors. All this joined by a small speaker for communication outside of radio range. Dock One A halftrack design was useful during earlier colonization days as it allowed vehicles to turn easily while retaining the heavy lifting power that tracked vehicles possessed. These were of course replaced by later models that had only tracks or only wheels though for quite some time these vehicles served admirably. One such vehicle was the Dock One. The Dock One was mounted with weapons typically to stave off attack from small raiding parties when it was not being escorted as well as defending itself from local fauna. Its armor was light enough that the vehicle had great fuel efficiency though it was rather lacking in regards to storage space compared to other transports. Nevertheless it remained a top choice because of its speed. Mechs X33-E The Megladon X-33E was designed to field heavy artillery that was fast, agile and able to pack a punch. At the cost of adding large weaponry, the vehicle lost armor and sensor capabilities. While initially the weapon was thought to be quite powerful it was soon realized that it had a significant weakness to enemies that were able to sneak close enough and disable it up close and also against fast moving targets that changed location often. A88E A88E is more or less, the field upgraded A88 tank hunter designed for a more assault type role. The legs were strengthened, weapon hardpoints added, and the hatch weapon was given a shield as added protection for a prospective gunner. A88 The A88 was made by Armadox Corporation to serve as a tank buster mech that could easily plow through enemy armored columns. The mech features very heavy frontal plating and very good stability when unpacked. Unfortunately it often overheated and its 105mm main gun was incapable of penetrating the more heavily armored heavy tanks of the time. Instead pirates often captured these vehicles as they were headed to be decommissioned and used them to bolster their own arsenal. Tanks SD-10 Light, fast and capable of carrying a single very heavy gun, the SD-10 is an artillery piece known around the universe for its affairs in guerrilla warfare and insurgencies. While the vehicle is relatively small it is easily repaired by even novice mechanics and parts are easy to come by. The SD-10 was built to mount any singular heavy weapon and retain a great amount of speed. The unfortunate downside is that as with most artillery the vehicle must unpack before it can fire, as well as its lack of armor. Because of its stability however it can fire with great accuracy over extreme distances. M013 Tank Hunter The M013 Tank Hunter features a heavily armored front plate with weaker rear plates to reduce weight. The M013 has no turret and must fire at targets to the front of the vehicle but can turn very quickly to compensate. This Tank Hunter has a fifty caliber coaxial machinegun mounted to deter enemy infantry from getting close enough to kill crew members with grenades or other anti-tank methods. The frontal plates, as well as the side plates, are made with very steep angles to prevent penetration from kinetic weapons which also makes it weaker to plasma fire. The M013 was built with an auto-loader which removed the need for a loader which reduced crew size. UAP The Alliance constructed a long serving line of vehicles known as the Urban Attack Platform. These vehicles were essentially a cross between a tank and infantry fighting vehicle. While they were not as perfect as other vehicles specifically built for each role the first model proved highly successful and later models were upgraded to improve performance off road and increase speed. Most models featured an iconic 120mm smoothbore cannon though some were seen carrying 30mm rotary cannons in place of the main gun. The vehicle was built for crew and dismount safety and thus there are no gun ports where a round can slip through from the outside and all the weaponry on the earliest models is controlled via remote control from the interior with a manual override in case of the event of unexpected shutdown. Armadillo This super heavy tank never saw mass production and there are only a few hundred thousand in the cosmos. While most of them can be found relatively cheaply now and they are highly effective in combat, during the time they were first produced they were not cost effective enough to deploy in mass numbers onto the battlefield. Even the Wehrmacht was unwilling to take on their immense cost. However with four light weapon mounts that allows a light weapon on each corner, three medium mounts for one weapon on the turret and one to each side, as well as two weapon mounts that are both side by side on the turret for the main gun the tank is superior in firepower and of course has incredibly heavy armor to make up for what it lacks in speed. Spacecraft Starfighters Eagle SF The Eagle Strike Fighter is an outstanding ship even if out dated and technologically below the curve of modern technology. The fighter is fairly fast for its time as well as being capable of atmospheric flight for short periods of time. Mako 359 The Mako Air Superiority Fighter is a relatively dated design but a sound fightercraft. The design was pitched to the Alliance Military as a mainline fighter but it was rejected in favor of the craft currently in-service, though some Planetary Guards found the craft a more than suitable aircraft for their needs, due to its handy nature both in and out of atmosphere. It also managed to find a small niche in the Civilian Market alongside this deployment. The vehicle is capable of ground attack, but this is not recommended by the manufacturers. The Mako ASF comes pre-equipped with two 30mm Gatling cannons situated in the wing roots, and seven pylons; four mounted underwing, one centerline, and two mounted to either side of the centerline pylon. The craft is capable of taking most any weapon that can be attuned to the avionics and will actually fit on the pylon and not break it, but the manufacturer reccommends that it be limited to one-two heavy missiles per pylon when not using an AI-VAM box mounted upon it. This is just a recommendation, of course. The craft comes equipped with a Radar Warning Receiver, which will let the pilot know when he is being pinged by radar, and whether it is actively tracking him such as in preparation for a radar-guided missile launch. The RWR is capable of identifying several types of RADARs from older-generation aircraft and ground installations. Beyond this, the craft's capabilities are hard to match both in-and-out of atmosphere, a combination of RCS thrusters, gyroscopes, and plain control-surfaces bringing to bear one of the most maneuverable fighters of its generation. The learning curve for the craft is extremely steep due to the 'twitchy' controls when out of atmosphere, and pilots within are required to use specialized G-suits, or a gel-filled cockpit. Hornet Bomber The Hornet Bomber class is a heavily armored fighter class ship with a gun turret. The gun turret was made to provide cover fire for ships that ended up chasing the bomber rather than shooting down ships on its own. The gun turret is also controlled from the interior of the craft rather than a gunner’s seat. The ship is capable of atmospheric flight although it needs additional fuel to do so. Scouts MMS-57 The MMS is a small agile ship created by the Alliance for basic scouting, stealth, and distractions. This ship is outfitted with a basic cloaking device, light armor, and light weaponry. It has an indefinite power source but due to its size it is unable to utilize warp drives and must be carried by a larger ship if it wishes to do so. These basic scouts were made for speed and vision and are usable in both space and on planets, although must maintain a minimum speed to stay aloft as they are unable to hover. Corvettes Mantis-Class Mantis Corvettes are incredibly small for a Corvette, armored and with deadly stock weapons. However, they lack significant speed required to engage faster targets which makes them vulnerable against fighter aircraft and against the faster Corvettes which are capable of simply outrunning them. To compensate for this shortcoming, the Mantis is equipped with some of the best sensors available and a cloaking device. While the Mantis is fairly easy to take down in a head to head fight with properly equipped starships; it is a force to be feared as an ambush fighter. Created by Kolt, the starship has served many, many years including some time during the Hierarchy wars where its class served with distinction against the invading Balalonian forces especially over the skies of Passchendaele where the class collectively scored over two hundred ship kills although forty of its own were shot down. Mikrosis MCB Mikrosis went out of business a while ago but managed to produce a worthwhile cargo vessel that is still in service to many mobile traders even today. The MMCB was produced to be manned by no more than ten while still being able to haul a large amount of cargo to and from various planets and moons. While the ship was retrofitted to have FTL capabilities it was never meant to travel far and fast. It does however have ample protection against both fighters and frigates while still being nimble enough to warrant safe docking procedures. Silverback MC The Silverback Missile Carrier was the first and last ship designed by Silverback Incorporated which shut down as a result of a lawsuit from a politically ‘correct’ activist group which quickly fell apart to complain about something else they perceived as racist or bigoted in some way. The Silverback Missile Carrier was a highly successful design and was later given a new name to prevent additional lawsuits from occurring although the company counter sued once the activist group attacked again and soon after was branded as a domestic terrorist group in conjunction with a number of attacks within the Alliance. The starship is very lightly armored and very lightly armed compared to most counterparts of its own class however it features anti-fighter capabilities that are unparalleled for its weight class. Terra Cruiser Class-E The Terra Cruiser has been extensively used in trading companies for its fuel efficiency, low cost and decent performance in low gravity as well as atmospheric conditions. In addition to being FTL capable the ship boasts a large crew quarters that can seat a multitude of people from all known races, a rec room, medical bay as well as a decently sized cargo bay and a small armory for a few extra just in case weapons. The ship is a good deal to take for starting adventurers as it also has a pair of hangar bays where smaller craft can be stored for later use if the Corvette is not a viable option for landing. Frigates Marauder Marauder class frigates were built specifically for the transportation of prisoners and their personal items to offworld prisons where typically a prisoner would be serving a life sentence or capital punishment. During times of war, the Alliance has often hired the captains of these ships to transport prisoners of war as well while providing a modest compliment of Marines to support the crew in maintaining order. Marauder ships are a unique prison ship which has withstood the test of time and doesn’t fall into the category of most ships similar to it of its class. It has incredibly light weaponry, just enough to defend itself from small pirate attacks, so that should the ship be taken over by the prisoners it cannot be used to create much incident against civilian targets while also having thin enough armor that even most civilian ships can easily penetrate its hull with their point defense systems up close. The ship is separated by decks with the top deck containing the area for the crew to work, live and relax while prisoners are kept in the lower deck away from the crew both to keep the crew safe as well as prevent prisoners from having chances to contact anyone for outside help. Lately, these ships have been seeing use in the criminal markets for slave trading due to their incredibly secure nature from internal threats as pirates board them from the outside and kill or enslave the crew and gain new supporters in the criminals that are incarcerated within the vessel. Ulysses BF MkI The Ulysses Battle Frigate was originally designed to be a fast cruiser but due to Alliance regulations on cruisers at the time it was far too lightly armored and far below what it should have been in firepower. The Ulysses nevertheless saw extensive use in the Alliance military during the Unification Wars as well as the First Contact War and later models of the starship are still in use today. The Alliance has placed projections on the warships to last in service for hundreds of years to come. Category:Lore